Reencuentro
by amynaoko
Summary: El reencuentro de dos amantes que no pueden estar juntos, un fic de serena y seiya....Capìtulo Unico


Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko - sensei, yo solo escribo,por que me gusta la pareja Serena/Seiya, asi que si a ustedes no les gusta,no sigan leyendo, y si les gusta esata pareja, espero que disfruten de este Fanfic.  
  
Este fanfic se lo dedico a mi hermano Yue que ha tolerado mis necedades acerca de que Serena y Seiya terminen juntos  
  
**Reencuentro  
**  
El tren comenzaba a avanzar lentamente, y su vista se alejaba del bullicio del anden, se reclino en el asiento pensando en lo lejos que estaria de la ciudad en unas horas, cerro sus ojos y trato de no pensar en lo que dirian sus amigas si se enteraban hacia donde se diriguia.  
  
Pero no podia faltar, tenia que verlo...  
  
Su mente comenzo a recordar la primera vez que se vieron asi, ya eran 3 años desde su primer reencuentro ...  
  
Recuerdo   
  
El cielo se tornaba de color rojo, el atardecer estaba proximo, una joven de 17 años lo observa con detenimiento, tenia el cabello color dorado y sus ojos brillaban como el cielo, queria verlo, queria verla la primera estrella, tal vez EL tambien estuviera viendo las estrellas, pensando en ella....  
  
- Lo extrañas mucho - pregunto una pequeña gata de color negro con una luna creciente en la frente  
  
- Si - contesto la joven sin apartar la vista del cielo - Mas de lo que quisiera Luna  
  
- Sabes que no es correcto - le cuestiono la gata  
  
- lo se, pero como le dices al corazon que deje de amar  
  
- De verdad lo amas, Serena  
  
- Si Luna, mas de lo que amado a alguien en mi vida, incluso mas que a Darien  
  
- Entonces por que lo dejaste ir - exclamo luna al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en el regazo de su ama  
  
- Por que no se me permite amarlo - contesto la joven mientras unas silenciosas lagimas se escapaban de sus ojos - no recuerdas lo que me dijieron todas, no podia ni siquiera volver a pensar en el, mi destino ya esta escrito, y lo unico que tengo que hacer es seguirlo...  
  
- Yo sigo pensando que se excedieron al decirte esas cosas, despues de todo son tus sentimientos, y si tu has decidido amar a otra persona deberian respetarlo...  
  
- Solo piensan el futuro de Chibiusa y en Tokyo de Cristal, solo desean que las personas de este mundo sean felices - contesto la joven mientras comenzaba a acariciar a Luna  
  
- Ya lo se pero no por eso debes sacrificarte a un futuro que no quieres..  
  
- Sabes mañana sera un año desde que se fue - la joven cerro sus ojos - como quisiera verlo una vez mas  
  
- Por que no se pides a esa estrella - sugirio la gata señalando la estrella que acaba de salir  
  
- Si - dijo serena sonriendo - Por favor estrella dejame verlo aunque sea una ultima vez, quisiera al menos decirle lo que siento, tal vez besarlo....  
  
La joven observo las estrellas aparecer, el viento comenzo a ser mas fuerte y frio, observo la estrella, y de sus ojos de nuevo surgieron lagrimas...  
  
- Te extraño tanto, Seiya...

El camino a casa fue silencioso, ninguna dijo nada, al llegar, su madre la esperaba  
  
- Hija, tienes una carta - dijo una mujer de cabello violeta - mientras salia de la sala  
  
- Sera una carta de Darien, ¿No mama?  
  
- No lo creo, la trajo personalmente un joven de cabello largo y negro - dijo mientras trataba de recordar algo - creo que era tu amigo Seiya Kou  
  
- ¡Queee! - exclamo Serena, tal fue su sorpresa que tiro a Luna  
  
- Si creo que si, aunque no me dijo quien era, pero creo que era el, al menos se parece al chico de la fotografia que tienes en tu habitacion  
  
- Y que es lo queria - le cuestiono Serena con ojos brillantes  
  
- No lo se, solo me dijo que te diera esa carta -dijo su madre encogiendo los hombros - ehh, adonde vas..  
  
Serena salio disparada hacia su habitacion, entro corriendo a esta y justo sobre su mesa se encontraba un sobre blanco, en tinta negra decia _**" Señorita Serena Tstukino**_" nada mas, temblando de pies a cabeza lo tomo, se sento en su cama y cuidadosamente lo abrio, decia:  
  
_Mi querido Bombon:  
  
Espero que perdones mi atrevimiento de escribirte, pero si me presento ante ti podria ocasionarte problemas con tus amigas y con tu novio.  
  
Te escribo estas lineas ya que no tengo el valor para verte, ya que si lo hago tal vez no pueda marcharme de tu lado para siempre.  
  
Pero he regresado por poco tiempo, no planeo quedarme mas que un dia, no me permitieron mas, ya que la princesa aun necesita de mi ayuda...  
  
Quiero verte..., se que tal vez tu no quieras, pero necesito decirte una cosa, algo que no me atrevia decirte la ultima vez, pero no puedo vivir mas con la incertidumbre de no decirtelo....  
  
Debo partir mañana al atardecer, si quieres verme ven a la playa, el boleto del tren esta en el sobre, te estare esperando en el anden a las 12:00 de dia, si no vienes yo lo entendere...  
  
Por favor no le digas a nadie que he venido...  
  
** Seiya Kou**_  
  
Tratando de asimilar lo que leyo, saco del sobre un boleto de tren, era viaje redondo, salia a las 10:00 de la mañana, Seiya la estaria esperando....  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y despues de meses volvia a sentirse feliz, Seiya habia regresado, Seiya la queria ver, tal vez EL aun la amaba tanto como ELLA lo amaba a el, su deseo habia sido cumplido, salio al balcon y observo las estrellas..  
  
- Gracias - exclamo, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro - lo has traido de nuevo a mi, Gracias  
  
- ¿Que paso? - dijo luna que acaba de entrar en la habitacion  
  
- Regreso, Luna , Seiya regreso, Y QUIERE VERME  
  
- De verdad, ¿Y vas a ir?  
  
- Claro, no me importa nada, tengo que verlo, solo se quedara un dia, tengo que decirselo  
  
- Y donde lo vas a ver - le pregunto Luna  
  
- En la playa - contesto Serena - dio media vuelta mientras entraba a la habitacion - asi que tengo que escoger lo que usare mañana  
  
Luna observo como Serena entraba a la habitacion y comenzaba a buscar en toda su ropa lo que usaria, Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veia tan feliz, como quisiera que todo fuera diferente...  
  
- Que les diras a las chicas - le pregunto Luna mientras saltaba a la cama  
  
- Nada - mañana estare enferma, le dire a mi madre que si hablan les diga eso y si vienen que no las deje entrar  
  
- Les mentiras - la gata la miro escrupulosamente, era la primera vez que decia una mentira a sus amigas  
  
- Ellas no aceptarian que lo viera, supongo que por eso Seiya escogio un lugar lejos, para que nadie nos molestara  
  
- Supongo - contesto la gata viendo como Serena sacaba montones de ropa - ademas yo te ayudare  
  
- De verdad - contesto asombrada Serena  
  
- Si yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y si Seiya te hace feliz, yo te apoyo - dijo mientras saltaba a brazos de su ama  
  
- Luna, muchas gracias  
  
- No hay porque, Princesa, yo estoy para ayudarla en lo que sea, recuerde que soy su confidente  
  
- Es cierto, asi que ayudame a escoger lo que me llevare  
  
Esa noche Serena casi no pudo dormir, la emocion de verlo era demasiada, y cuando por fin pudo dormir, imagenes de una ciudad destruida le surgian, las personas la gritaban que toda era su culpa....  
  
Una imagen la saco de su pesadilla, era Seiya, aparecia de entre de toda la destruccion y se la llevaba lejos... lejos de todo el dolor  
  
Lentamente abrio los ojos, el sol comenzaba a entrar debilmente por la ventana, miro el reloj, aun eran las 7 de la mañana, incapaz de seguir durmiendo se dirigio al baño.  
  
Despues de desayunar, y darle instrucciones a su madre por si alguien le hablaba o la buscaba, salio de la casa, dispuesta a decirle sus sentimientos a cierto joven de cabello largo.  
  
- Adios, y mucha suerte - le dijo Luna desde la puerta  
  
- Si, te vere en la tarde - dijo mientras empredia el camino hacia la estacion.  
  
Habia decidido, usar una falda de color blanco, una blusa de tirantes de color rosa palido, sandalias blancas y el cabello recogido de la manera usal, un poco de maquillaje, y el perfume favorito de Seiya completaba el atuendo, ademas llevaba una bolsa con su traje de baño, una camara fotografica y algunas otras cosas.  
  
Cerca de las 9:30 llego a la estacion, el barullo era insoportable, rapidamente busco el tren y lo abordo, no queria perdelo, encontro un lugar cerca de la ventana, mientras esperaba la hora para que el tren se pusiera en marcha, comenzo a sentir miedo, si las chicas la descubrian, si cambiaba el futuro por eso.....  
  
Se levanto, que hacia ahi, su futuro era Darien, tenia que bajar del tren...  
  
NO, tenia que ser valiente, tenia que decirle la vedad a el, de nuevo volvio a sentarse, cerro los ojos esperando que todo resultara perfecto.  
  
El tren se puso en marcha, tenia que ser valiente, se lo repetia, a Seiya no le gustaban las chicas cobardes, y ella ya no era una cobarde, no mas, ahora seria valiente...  
  
El viaje fue eterno, contemplo el paisaje, pero realmente no lo miraba, su mente parecia haberse ido de su cuerpo, sostenia su llavero en forma de osito, lo sujetaba fuertemente, esperando llegar y a la vez deseando que el tren nunca se detuviera.  
  
Cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana el tren arrivo a su destino, demasiada nerviosa para bajar se quedo observando por la ventana el anden, no se veia por ningun lado.  
  
Salio del tren temblando, sujetaba fuertemente su bolsa, sentia que si no hacia asi, podria caerse de los nervios, busco alrededor pero no vio a nadie, comezo a ponerse nerviosa...  
  
Una larga fila de turistas paso frente a ella, cuando finalmente se alejaron, pudo ver a la persona por la que habia venido....  
  
Se veia, tal como ella lo recordaba, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un cola de caballo, tenia la misma encantadora sonrisa y esa profunda mirada de la cual se habia enamorado, sostenia lo que parecian unas flores blancas, lentamente comenzo a acercarse, el no se movio, demasiado contenta corrio hacia el, el la recibio con sus brazos abiertos y ambos se unieron en un abrazo que no querian que terminara, volvia a sentirse segura, el aroma de Seiya la embargaba de nuevo...  
  
Lentamente se separaron, se miraron un instante a los ojos, esos ojos que la vovian loca...  
  
- No esperaba que vinieras - contesto Seiya  
  
- Como no venir a ver a la persona que mas he extrañado en mi vida  
  
Ambos se sonrojaron levemente, Seiya le entrego las flores blancas,  
  
- Para usted Princesa - dijo mientras le ofrecia las flores  
  
- Gracias - dijo Serena mientras tomaba las flores - ¿Como se llaman?  
  
- Azucenas Blancas, Azucenas Casablancas, pense que eran igual de hermosas que tu, incluso que podrian ser nuestra flor  
  
- Si, me gustan mucho - contesto mientras le daba un beso a Seiya en la mejilla - Gracias  
  
- Bueno adonde vamos bombon - dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, serena se sonrojo levemente  
  
- A donde tu quieras  
  
- quieres desayunar, por que yo me muero de hambre  
  
- Si claro, a donde me lleves Seiya  
  
- OK, a desayunar entonces  
  
Y ambos se diriguieron hacia el hotel, seiya no la soltaba de la mano y ella estaba agradecida por eso,  
  
el restaurant del hotel era muy bonito, y a esa hora solo habia parejas, escogieron una mesa alejada de todo, ademas cerca de la ventana.  
  
Ordenaron la comida y al principio la platica se centro en la reconstruccion del planeta de Seiya, pero despues de una rato de silencio el pregunto:  
  
- Y dime bombon, como estan las chicas  
  
- Mmm, Bien, cumpliendo sus sueños  
  
- Y Darien - su voz se esucho triste, solo veia el plato  
  
- Bien, supongo, esta en E.U.A., estudiando - dijo mientras observaba la tristeza de Seiya  
  
- y....¿Tu lo extrañas mucho? - pregunto Seiya mientras levantaba la vista y observava fijamente a serena  
  
- No, tanto como te extrañe a ti - contesto mientras tomaba la mano de Seiya  
  
- Bombon..- Seiya acerco su silla mas a Serena - yo tambien te extrañe, sabes vine por ... que tengo ... que decirte,, algo ..  
  
- Que es Seiya - contesto serena mientras sujetaba su mano con mas fuerza.  
  
- Es que yo te quiero mucho, la verdad es que desde que me fui de la tierra no hago otra cosa mas que pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa, en....yo se que en realidad amas a Darien pero tenia que decirtelo...yo se que tu no..  
  
- Yo tambien te quiero Seiya, y no como un amigo, te quiero mas de lo que pense querer a alguien en mi vida - lentamente se acerco a seiya  
  
- Bombon - Seiya se acerco a Serena, y beso delicadamente esos labios con los que habia soñado besar desde hace mucho, fue un beso dulce, lleno de amor, serena se sentia tan feliz que si era un sueño no queria despertar nunca...  
  
- Te amo, bombon - dijo seiya mientras tocaba su rostro  
  
- Yo tambien te amo Seiya, incluso mas de lo que he querido a Darien  
  
Seiya sonrio al escuchar esto, volvio a besar a su bombon, despues decidieron disfrutar del dia,asi que fueron a la playa, pasaron la gran parte del dia, nadando en el mar, abrazados en la arena, besandose, no podian creer que estaban juntos, que nadie en ese momento podria separarlos.  
  
Cerca del atardecer Seiya llevo a Serena a un acantilado, desde donde se veia el mar perfectamente, se sentaron en la orilla, a disfrutar de la vista, serena se recargo en el hombro de el, seiya la abrazo, en ese momento no se preocupaba de nada, estaba con la persona que verdaderamente amaba, que mas daba si Tokyo de Cristal no se construia, ella queria estar con el para simpre.  
  
- Bombon - seiya la saco de sus pensamientos - Ya es hora  
  
- De que, amor  
  
- De que nos digamos adios, para simpre - contesto seiya mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a Serena  
  
- ¿QUE COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? - serena se levanto, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir descontroladamente - No seiya, no me dejes  
  
- Claro que no quiero dejarte - seiya volteo las lagrimas tambien cubrian su rostro - pero tienes un destino, y aunque nos amemos no podemos cambiarlo, ese futuro es necesario...  
  
- No quiero...  
  
- Serena..- lentamente se acerco y la abrazo fuetemente, el tampoco deseaba dejarla, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo  
  
- Te amo, quedate..., no me dejes, lucharemos por nuestro amor - se aferraba al cuerpo de seiya, su calor la hacia sentirse tan segura...- no quiero perderte de nuevo..  
  
- Ni yo a ti, pero no puedo hacer nada, sabes que no podemos estar juntos, al menos no en esta vida  
  
- Lo siento..  
  
- Tu no tienes la culpa, es el destino el culpable de que tengas que estar lejos de la persona que amas  
  
- Seiya...  
  
Seiya se acerco mas, la vovio a besar, con mas amor, pasion y entrega, seria su ultimo beso, el ultimo beso que le daba a su bombon...  
  
- Tienes que irte ya - pregunto serena  
  
- Si, solo te dejo en el tren y me voy - volvio a abrazarla mas fuerte  
  
- Vendras a verme de nuevo - pregunto serena mirando con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas  
  
- Eso es lo que quieres - le pregunto un muy sorprendido seiya  
  
- Al menos verte una vez al año, para no sentirme tan sola, un solo dia...  
  
- Si, eso seria genial, no crees - contesto mientras se acercaba y le daba otro beso  
  
- Te amo, Seiya, lo sabes ¿No?  
  
- Claro bombon, y yo te amo mas  
  
El camino hacia la estacion, fue tranquilo, iban abrazados, serena llevaba sus cosas, las flores, y el hermoso peluche que seiya gano para ella, ademas tenia todas las fotos que se habian tomado ese dia.  
  
El tren estaba a punto de partir, seiya acompaño a serena hasta su asiento, y la beso de nuevo, fuen un beso tan intenso que ninguno deseaba que terminara, seiya se separo de ella...  
  
- Es hora, adios bombon - dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo  
  
- Seiya - las lagrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladamente de sus ojos - esperame seiya  
  
Corrio a traves del pasillo, hasta el final del tren, seiya estaba a punto se bajarse, cuando serena lo abrazo por la espalda..  
  
- De verdad esto es lo que quieres  
  
- Claro que no, princesa, pero no podemos estar juntos, lo se, se que tienes deberes y no puedo dejar que abandones tus obligaciones por mi, no seria justo para nadie  
  
- Seiya...  
  
El seco sus lagrimas, con su mano, aunque el tambien estaba llorando...  
  
- No llores mi dulce bombon, nos veremos en un año, yo te buscare, disfrutaremos de otro dia asi, y tal vez en otra vida estaremos juntos  
  
- Lo prometes, te vere en un año  
  
- Con mi vida, princesa - en un año estaras de nuevo en mis brazos - dijo mientras la abrazaba, y le daba otro beso  
  
El silbido del tren se escucho, el tren comenzaba a moverse...  
  
- Te amo, seiya, con todo mi alma, y nunca voy a olvidarte, lo sabes...- serena le dio un pequeño beso  
  
- Lo se, yo tambien te amo -le dio un beso en la frente, beso su mamo y por ultimo beso sus labios, no queria olvidarlos  
  
Rapidamente, salto del tren, se quedo en el anden despidiendola con una sonrisa y aun con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
- Te vere en un año, bombon  
  
- Si, en un año, es una promesa Seiya  
  
El tren avanzo rapidamente y en un instante se perdio de vista el anden, se quedo ahi, incapaz de moverse, unos minutos despues una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo nocturno...  
  
- En un año, es una promesa, Seiya  
  
Fin del Recuerdo

El tren comenzo a disminuir la velocidad, se miro en la ventana, seiya habia cumplido su promesa, este seria el tercer año que se verian, se miro en el reflejo de la ventana, cuanto habia cambiado, ahora lucia el cabello hasta los hombros y al final se le hacian unos pequeños rizos, sonrio a su reflejo, el tren se habia detenido, rapidamente bajo del tren y lo miro, aun lucia el cabello recogido en la forma usual, sin embargo se veia mas alto...  
  
No importaba corrio hacia el, como cada año, la recibio entre sus brazos, le dio un beso tan intenso que reflejaba lo mucho que ambos se extrañaban....  
  
Lentamente se separaron observandose en sujs ojos, nada habia cambiado entre ellos...  
  
- Para usted Princesa - dijo mientras le ofrecia las flores  
  
- Gracias - dijo Serena mientras tomaba las flores - ¿Como dices se llaman?  
  
- Azucenas Casablancas, aun no te lo aprendes - contesto un poco molesto seiya  
  
- No es eso, es que me gusta que lo digas - le sonrio - te gusta asi mi cabello  
  
- Tu te ves hermosa para mi, SIEMPRE, no importa lo que te pongas - se acerco a ella y la abrazo - bueno a donde vamos  
  
- A donde tu quieras, amor - dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya - no me importa el lugar simpre que este contigo.

Notas de amynaoko:

Hola, este es mi primer fic para esta pagina, pro el segundo que hago de serena y seiya, espero que les guste, ahhh, seria genial, que me dijieran si voy bien o no, pueden delar un review o escribirme a mi correo amynaokoyahoo.com.mx


End file.
